


Who Knew Dragons Could Be Soft?

by pugwitharug



Series: dragon e-boy being soft [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pokemon Nursery, dragon e-boy just being happy, headcanons, soft like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugwitharug/pseuds/pugwitharug
Summary: Everybody knows that Raihan is one of the fiercest Gym Leaders in Galar. He's kept his spot at the top of the League for years, he was the former Champion's longtime rival, he didn't get the title "Tamer of Dragons" for no reason. But Raihan has a little secret, something he does when no one else is around, something that he makes sure doesn't get out to the media, or else it could ruin his reputation...Based on a headcanon I've had for a while now. Hope y'all enjoy!
Series: dragon e-boy being soft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: dragon e-boy just being a happy boi





	Who Knew Dragons Could Be Soft?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend who helped me make the storyline for this! Also, I have plans for a bigger project I wanna do, so be on the lookout for that :3

The fact that the weather in the Wild Area just outside of the dragon’s mouth entrance to Hammerlocke and the weather in the actual city of Hammerlocke are two different things half the time makes for quite the confusion among traveling trainers coming in, or for anybody coming in from the Wild Area. In the many different sections of the huge expanse of land spanning from near Wedgehurst, wrapping around one side of Motostoke, and ending at the official entrance to Hammerlocke, there is always different types of weather. It could be perfectly sunny and bright in Bridge Field, but take one step into the Stony Wilderness, and a sandstorm would suddenly kick up that wasn’t there before.  
  
Some people speculate that the Wild Area is what started Raihan’s strategy of using weather in his fights. With his city so close to it, he was bound to see the effects that weather played on not only Pokemon, but trainers as well. Weather could make his own team stronger against his opponent’s, or deal damage every turn to everybody, or even aid special moves. Yes, the weather was his specialty, and he learned how to wield it well.  
  
Raihan leaned against the medieval-style walls surrounding the ancient city, looking down into Hammerlocke Hills, the section right in front of the dragon’s mouth entrance to the city. Low clouds surrounded the area below him, and a chilled breeze swept by. A small snowflake landed on his trainer’s glove, melting away in less than a second. A snowstorm. He liked snow by itself just fine--it was fun to play in, making snowmen and sledding down steep hills and pitching a snowball fight--but it was one of the Dragon-type’s weaknesses, which did not bode well for him in battle.  
  
He pulled out a Pokeball from his belt and pressed the button. A red beam of light shot out next to him, and his trusty Flygon appeared, flicking its tail out happily at being outside.  
  
“Hey there,” he said as he petted Flygon’s head between its eyes. It purred and pressed its head against his hand, the diamond wings fluttering a little.  
  
He drew his hand back. “We’re gonna head out to the Wild Area today.” He gestured to the snowstorm in front of him. “Try to fly over that. Watch out for other Pokemon.”  
  
Flygon nodded and shifted on its hind legs as Raihan hopped onto the wall. Before either of them could jump, however, a voice from behind stopped them.  
  
“Oh my god! It’s Raihan!”  
  
He stopped and looked back. Standing there behind him was a group of teenage girls, the one in the front having short brown hair with glasses framing her eyes. In her hands was a Rotom phone, the unblinking eyes staring down at his feet. She shuffled a little on her feet when she realized she got his attention.  
  
He smiled and stepped off the wall. He was used to fans all the time and generally liked meeting them. He was almost as famous as the Champion or Chairman Rose. Almost.  
  
“You want a photo?” he asks the girl in front. At the word ‘photo,’ his own Rotom phone flew out of his pocket into the scene. He programmed his phone to come out whenever he said the word ‘photo’ to take out the tediousness of getting it all set up.  
  
The girl in front nods shyly. “Um, yes please.” She taps her phone screen and starts to turn around. Almost immediately, the other girls in the group rush behind her, leaving some room for Raihan.  
  
He fills in the spot, crouching down a little to fit into the frame. He flashes his signature smile and a thumbs up while most of the girls smile, one of them putting her hands on her face and acting surprised. His Rotom phone levitates next to him, and Flygon pops its head into the last portion of the frame, looking at the camera through its red-tinted goggles.  
  
“Thank you so much!” the short-haired girl said after the picture was taken. “Were you heading into the Wild Area?”  
  
Raihan nods. “Yep. Going there for some training, gotta keep the other Gym Challengers from trying to face the Champion, y’know?” he smirks. “Can’t keep having a new rival every two weeks.”  
  
One of the other girls, red dreadlocks framing a dark face with familiar golden eyes sparkling at him, nods. “Oh yes, you’re the strongest Gym Leader. You have to keep up that title.”  
  
His smirk widens at the compliment as he laces his fingers behind the back of his head. “Yes, even I, Tamer of Dragons, has to train.”  
  
Flygon chirps and hops up and down, eager to fly.  
  
“Yeah yeah, settle down,” Raihan chuckles. He lets his hands down and steps up onto the wall again. “It was nice talking to my fans, but--” He gives them a two-fingered salute-- “I must be heading out.”  
  
Flygon jumps off over the wall, and seconds later, Raihan turns around and follows suit. Some of the girls yelp in surprise and rush over to the wall, hoping he’s okay. And of course, Raihan is always okay.  
  
He braces himself for the impact of himself against his Pokemon’s back, which was the worst part of it. Flygon swoops out from underneath him and scoops him up, flying carefully so he has time to straddle himself on its back. The icy wind rushed past his face, against his huge hoodie and his bare legs. It chilled him to the bone, but he knew it would be over soon as his Pokemon flew them just over the ceiling of the storm.  
  
This is what Raihan liked. Being above everything, being able to look down at the world, little specks of dust below him and his Flygon. The wind in his face, in his hair, pushing against him and telling him to go slower. But he would never. No, he lived for being able to go fast, and to be more powerful than the air. To be more powerful than nature itself was an exhilarating feeling that never got old.  
  
Flying past Hammerlocke Hills and into Dusty Bowl, the snowstorm lessened and lessened until it was nothing more than a memory. In Dusty Bowl, it was as sunny as can be. Raihan saw the beige dust and sand that covered the area and gave it that name, Pokemon lumbering about and Dynamax dens either shining a bright red or dormant. He looked up for a few seconds and saw a faint red beam of light extending out to the sky near Motostoke. He made a note to himself to take care of that later, see if Kabu could offer some help too.  
  
Flygon dived down closer to the ground with a warbling cry, alerting the surrounding Pokemon to its presence. A Golurk wandering about raised its rocky head up to them, watching as they zoomed past him. Roggenrola ran after them, their stubby little pebble legs not carrying them very far. Raihan couldn’t help but grin down at all the Pokemon below him, living out their lives in the wild.  
  
They flew underneath the bridge that held up the highway connecting Turffield and Hulbury and glided down to a stop in Bridge Field. Clouds overhead covered the sun, keeping the dead-end nice and shaded.  
  
Raihan hopped off of Flygon and stroked its long green antennae. “Thanks, mate.”  
  
Flygon purred happily and pushed against his hand.  
  
He grabbed the Pokeball and returned Flygon back into it with another beam of red light, strapping it onto his belt again before starting to walk. His long legs carried him past the spot where the Digging Duo normally were, but this time, it was only a dirt square. They must’ve been out on a dig for someone. But he was not here to spend some Watts and get some treasures in return. He was here for something else.  
  
The cream-colored building at the end, with the white picket fence reaching out to the rocky walls and creating a wide yard behind it, stood in front of him. He sauntered to the door and opened it. The warm interior invited him in, soft couches on both walls and tall green plants in ceramic pots.  
  
At the front counter was a short man wearing a yellow plaid shirt with overalls over it and a grey beanie covering his dirty blond hair. He wasn’t sitting at the chair, but rather walking back and forth behind the counter, cradling a sleeping Toxel in his arms.  
  
The man looked up at Raihan and smiled. “Hey Gym Leader,” he whispered as to not wake up the sleeping baby.  
  
“Hey Jayce,” he whispered back as he quietly opened the swinging door next to the counter. “Is it new?”  
  
Jayce nodded. “Newly hatched not too long ago. Trainer still hasn’t picked it up though. Seems like the bugger got stressed out by the others and pitched a small fight.”  
  
Raihan frowned. “Are the other Pokemon alright?”  
  
“No one was hurt, thankfully, but I had to help it to sleep.” He held out the Toxel to him. “Wanna hold?”  
  
“Do I ever?” he chuckled as he slowly took the Toxel from him. The Baby Pokemon was an apt description for Toxel; it slept just like one, in a similar position and everything. A wave of warmth swept over Raihan as he started to gently rock the Pokemon in his arms. “Damn, it’s so cute.”  
  
“Makes you wanna work here, eh?” Jayce teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
  
“I would be too busy playing with the Pokemon to actually take care of them.”  
  
“True enough. Speaking of playing with them…” Jayce took the Toxel back. “There are some baby Pokemon waiting to be played with. I’ll take care of this little one.”  
  
Raihan grinned, showing off his snaggletooth. “Alright! You know where I’ll be,” he said as he headed off to the nursery yard entrance.  
  
The nursery and the daycare had two separate yards, separated by a simple white fence. Some might think it wouldn’t be enough to keep Pokemon, some easily able to leap the fence or tear it down, away from each other, but it’s done a good job up until now. The nursery is where all of the eggs and newly born Pokemon are kept until the trainers come and pick them up. This is where Raihan liked to be the most whenever he visited, where all the small Pokemon were.  
  
There were only a few Pokemon out in the yard today, but it was enough for him. In one corner, a Yamper and a Pichu exchanged little sparks from their bodies in greeting; a Stufful and a Nickit raced each other across the yard; in another corner farthest away from the door, a Trapinch slept with its head propped up against an Eevee, fast asleep as well.  
  
Raihan’s grin widened as he picked up a few toys from a basket next to the door. At the sound, all that were awake stopped what they were doing and turned over to him. The Stufful ran up to him first with no fear, letting out its high-pitched and adorable cry. Raihan almost squealed from the cuteness.  
  
He stepped over further into the yard and plopped down, toys in hand. He and the Stufful played first, Raihan swinging around the bellstick and the Stufful swinging at it, and gradually the other Pokemon went up to him to investigate and have some fun. They played for what seemed like hours, tossing around light balls and playing with the bellstick, chasing them around and cuddling with them. The whole time, Raihan’s heart swelled with the type of joy he only got when he was truly happy. Not gained when winning a Gym Battle. Not gained when he meets a fan. Only gained when he is truly at peace and happy.  
  
~~~  
  
Flying Taxis were pretty popular in the Galar region. Other regions have their own variations of it, but Alyssa liked to think that Flying Taxis were the best ones. You sat inside of a little carriage as a Corviknight and its rider carried you from one place to another. It gave the impression of royalty when you landed and stepped out at your destination. At least, that’s what she liked to envision it as.  
  
She peered over the edge of the window down at the Wild Area below. All of the green grass underneath her, spanning over hills and down into valleys, and the sparkling blue lakes that reflected the sunlight above them. She considered the Wild Area to be the most beautiful part of Galar.  
  
Her Cinderace, Deacon, seemed to share that same sentiment as he copied her actions, only pressing his paws and face against the glass in wonder. Alyssa chuckled at seeing her partner Pokemon so taken by a place he has been to many times.  
  
“You never get tired of this place, do you?”  
  
Deacon only responded by pressing his body up against the window, the Charcoal necklace around his neck clinking against the glass.  
  
“Careful, you’ll tip us,” she says as she taps on his shoulder.  
  
He leaned away, a pout on his lips as his long ears once again flicked against the roof of the carriage. He looked out of the other side instead, down at Motostoke Riverbank, close to their destination.  
  
Alyssa had recently dropped off some Pokemon of her own to the daycare center in Bridge Field. She wasn’t planning on doing any breeding, but one of her Pokemon was getting a little...too interested in another which can’t breed. She hoped that, by leaving them there, the feeling would dissipate. There would be no way of telling until she got the Pokemon back.  
  
The carriage started descending down into her destination, flying into the little dead-end with the center at the end of it. It glided past where the Digging Duo were and landed close to the entrance.  
  
Deacon opened the door with his feet and jumped outside as Alyssa paid the Taxi driver. She stepped out onto the soft grass, and the Taxi took off back into the air and off to its next destination. Alyssa smelled the fresh air as Deacon started hopping around, tired of being stuck in one place for so long. The Wild Area brought along a sense of calm, as well as the sense of having to watch where you step or else you find yourself in the middle of an unwanted Pokemon battle. That second feeling was one she was all too familiar with.  
  
She called Deacon over and put him back in his Pokeball and walked over to the center. She reached out to open the door, but it was already cracked open. Strange, she thought. Someone must’ve forgotten to close it all the way. Nonetheless, she pushed it open and took a step in.  
  
Sitting in the middle of the foyer, with ten or so eggs in his hoodie over his lap, staring up at her with wide eyes, was Raihan.  
  
The two stared at each other for a long time, neither of them quite knowing what to do. The Tamer of Dragons, who appeared so fierce in battle, teeth bared and figurative claws out in a defensive pose, was sitting in a daycare center lobby holding as many eggs in his lap as he could fit. One of them was even wearing his headband. Alyssa remembered how scared she was of him when she was a child, whenever she would watch him battle on live television. Seeing him like this was...certainly not used to what she was seeing.  
  
“Raihan, did you use the--” a voice interrupted from behind the counter. The daycare worker stepped out of one of the doors and into the foyer, his hands on his hips. He froze when he saw the two of them. “Oh! Hey Champion. Here to pick up your Kiara and Chamomile?”  
  
Neither of them said anything.  
  
“Um...Champ? Raihan? Did I just walk in on something?”  
  
Alyssa took another step into the building, and another into a corner. The next thing any of them knew, Raihan bolted up and out the door, Pokemon eggs still in his arms.  
  
“Raihan!” the daycare worker shouted after him as he ran out from behind the counter and after him, but the Gym Leader’s huge height and long legs gave him the speed advantage. The worker stood in the doorway, gripping his beanie while whispering “Why in the world…?” under his breath. All the while, Alyssa stood in the corner, not entirely sure what just went down in front of her, and not entirely sure if she wanted to know the full story.  
  
~~~  
  
  
Raihan was already past the entrance into the dead-end when he realized what he was doing was stupid. He suddenly stopped dead center in a grass field, looking around to where he was. Some scared Pokemon ran away from him, intimidated by his big figure.  
  
What was he even doing? Running away from the Champion? He couldn’t do that, that would ruin his image more than it already was. He was the fierce Tamer of Dragons, the most powerful Gym Leader, Leon’s rival for goodness sakes! He wasn’t someone who ran away as easily as that. His secret hobby might’ve been discovered, but he trusted the Champion enough to not say anything about it. Yeah, he would go back there and he would explain it to the Champion. That was a solid plan. Nothing could go wrong there.  
  
He started to walk back to the daycare center when he heard a loud crack coming from his arms.  
  
What was that thing Jayce said earlier? _“These eggs have been here the longest. They’re pretty close to hatching, so I would be careful about taking too many steps.”_  
  
He looked down at the pile of eggs in his arms. All at once, they cracked again, the long lines going down them getting longer and longer.  
  
Oh no.  
  
He set all of the eggs down as gently as he could so as to not hurt them. Crack after crack, the eggs started hatching before his eyes.  
  
Five Eevees emerged from the pile of newborn baby Pokemon, all the normal shade of dark brown. A blue and orange Ralts climbed out of its shell, as well as another Yamper, another Toxel, and a Grookey with Raihan’s headband slipped over its head. It was a confusing mass of baby Pokemon, all newly introduced to the world, writhing over his hoodie.  
  
And they were all really adorable.  
  
He kneeled down in front of the Pokemon and grabbed his headband from the Grookey. That got its attention and it tried to walk to him, but stumbled and fell down.  
  
“Whoa there little buddy,” Raihan chuckled as he picked up the Grookey and helped it back onto its feet. It let out a measly cry and walked back over to him again.  
  
This gained the attention of some of the other baby Pokemon, who started wandering over to him, curious to see what he was. Some of the others, however, started to wander towards the grassy patches.  
  
Raihan took out a Pokeball and brought out Flygon again. It stood ready for battle, but was confused when the shiny Ralts bumped into its leg. It looked to Raihan for answers.  
  
“Make sure none of them wander off and that nobody tries to attack us,” he says. Flygon nodded in understanding and gently pushed the Ralts back to the safety of the pack.  
  
Going back to the Champion can wait for a bit, Raihan decided as he watched Flygon sniff the baby Pokemon with interest, only to be greeted with an Eevee tail to the nose. It jerked its head away, letting out a small sneeze that spooked the Yamper into falling on its back and wriggling its tiny legs out. Right now, he could spare hanging out with the newborns, just for a little bit.


End file.
